Pipelines are used to transport stable fluids (pure fluids) and complex fluids (such as oils, sewage, etc. and normally characterized having relatively large particles, gasses and the like, mixed in the fluid). Pipelines are subjected to severe wear, with the average wear of the pipeline systems and equipment exceeding 65%. According to official data, the annual number of ruptures and accidents within the housing and utilities infrastructure in Russia exceeds 600,000 incidents. Accidents in pipelines that carry hazardous materials such as oil, chemical, and other such harsh mediums can bring about harsh environmental and social consequences.
Pipeline failures are generally broken down as follows:
a. 60% result from hydraulic surges, pressure changes, and vibrations;
b. 25% result from corrosion; and
c. 15% result from natural phenomena and force majeure circumstance.
Pneumo-hydraulic devices are subject to changes in pressure. An example includes a pressure pipeline during pumping of a working medium, wherein the pressure changes as a result of the pressure pump systems and the impacts occurring by the closure of valves and valve gates.
The pressure can be imparted in many forms, including, for example, a moving wave transmitted through the pipeline. Additionally, extreme hazardous conditions, such as forces matching resonance frequencies, can occur.
Pipelines can be of a variety of diameters. Pipelines having large diameters are used for the transfer of large volumes of fluids. Pipelines having smaller diameters are used for a more localized transfer of smaller volumes, such as residential type pipelines, and can encounter the same issues noted above.
What is desired is an apparatus that stabilizes the pressure fluctuations within a pipeline. In addition to preventing ruptures and related hazardous conditions, it would be desirable to provide such an apparatus which minimizes, and preferably eliminates, audible sounds that often emanate from pipes under pressure (i.e., sometimes referred to as the “singing pipe” problem). At one end of the spectrum, such noises can be annoying to hear, e.g., emanating from plumbing conduits. At the other end of the spectrum, such noises can kill fish and other sea life, which can also result in major fines for businesses responsible for the pipes. The parent application teaches a pipeline pressure stabilizer utilizing stabilizing members that are oriented generally perpendicular to the central pipeline, which requires a large area. What is desired is an effective stabilizing apparatus for pipelines having a stabilizing member that is condensed, thus providing a more compact configuration. The enhanced embodiment provides a stabilizing device applicable to micro-sized pipelines.